wychmirefandomcom-20200214-history
Probably moraine's page, subject to change tho
moraine • she/her CONTENT - [[:category:Fear|'OTHER']] This character belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']]. Do not edit this page without my permission. The sound of happiness is the melody of a piano, followed with the harmony of a violin. Original coding by [[User:ZzzSleepyCreeper|'Sleepy']], this was modified with their permission. photo Appearance — "The color blue, despite the common misconception of it resembling sadness, is actually quite the happiest with its paired sound." : Moraine is, simply put, a relatively attractive IceWing in comparison to the rest of her tribe. She's not too slim, and just fit enough to prove she can handle her own. She's of average height, and nothing seems uneven about her. What seems to make her attractive though must be the combination of soft features blending in with the sharp ones. Because, let's face it, most IceWings are typically very sharp featured and seeing a soft feature or two is pleasant from time to time. Something that points your attention to her first in a crowd first though, may be her horns, which are curved more. : She seems to move with the same fluidity as a calm river, most notably in her talons. Her talons have been significantly dulled in some places due to her playing of the piano. Her expression clearly always displays a smile, resting or not. Moraine's eyes are very clearly a bright hue of azure, as if to say she herself was "azure on the inside". :Moraine's primary scale color resembles the moons with their pale silvers respectively. The difference here though is that her colors catch the light of almost anything, which allows others to perceive her as slightly one tinge of color, while another might argue otherwise. She's most frequently perceived as holding blue and purple tinges to her, with periwinkle underscales, grey-purple horns, and near-white spines. Her mouth is the prime example of her truly being "azure on the inside"; her tongue itself is the same azure as her eyes, with everything else being variants. Her talons, however, in contrast to the pale hues, are a deep midnight blue. Most are convinced she paints them to maintain the color, but that's just naturally how they are. photo Personality — "Strange, I've not heard a tambourine's rattling before. I wonder what it means." : text begins here : then ends here photo Skillset — "Quote." : text begins here : then ends here photo History — "Quote." : text begins here : then ends here photo Relationships — "Quote." : text begins here : then ends here photo Trivia — "Quote." : text begins here : then ends here photo Gallery — "Quote." : text begins here : then ends here photo Characters related to this one— A L B E R T A ••• The dragonet that sounds of violin to Moraine's piano. Violinist • 7 years • Scourged Tranquility • Female • LeafWing “Are you sure that's my sound? A violin? Are you sure you didn't mistake me for someone else?” To read more about this character, tap upon the link as displayed [[Alberta|'here']]. C R E S C E N D O ••• Link between Ice and Sea, an animus who protected a gale. Lost Link • 19 years • Scourged Tranquility • Male • SeaWing Mutt “I need to do something other than sit around in cowardice for once. I need to protect Gale.” To read more about this character, tap upon the link as displayed [[Crescendo|'here']]. O D E ••• The RainWing of feathers, birds, and music. Companion • 17 years • Scourged Tranquility • Agender • RainWing “Moraine's music is everlasting, should it ever end it will be a loss to both Pyrrhia and Pantala.” To read more about this character, tap upon the link as displayed [[Ode|'here']]. Category:Fear